Lost In A Jungle
by leros
Summary: Alyssa and Taylor go into the jungle near Turtle Cove to find something.Lost a where her plane crash but end up in huge danger and lost. Can Eric and Cole find Alyssa and Taylor in the huge jungle and save them or is that too hard to do? With a huge twist
1. Chapter 1

Lost In A Jungle

**Alyssa and Taylor go into the jungle near Turtle Cove to find something Taylor lost a when here plane crash but end up in huge danger and lost. Can Eric and Cole find Alyssa and Taylor in the huge jungle and save them or is that too much to do?**

**Searching And Jaguars**

It was the break of dawn in Turtle Cove, California. It was foggy and cold autumn morning. Alyssa Evans and Taylor Earheart sat in Taylor's jeep waiting for the light to change.

"Taylor are you sure you lost it in the jungle?" asked Alyssa not wanting to actually go in the jungle.

"Yes and it's the last family photo my family was together for. So I need it to prepare my mom's funeral," said Taylor trying not to cry.

"Taylor it okay to cry. I've seen you cry before. When you found out your mom died a week ago and ran into your room crying or when you where told of your dad's death and cried right into Eric chest," said Alyssa trying to help her friend.

"I know it just not right for a military lady to cry," said Taylor defiantly to not cry.

"Taylor when will you and Eric get married. For Christ sake I got married before you. Me and Cole had been dating for six months when me and Cole got married. It's been almost two years since you two started dating," said Alyssa teasing Taylor.

"I know, I'm waiting for Eric to make the next move," said Taylor.

"Taylor don't wait much longer your all ready twenty four,'' said Alyssa laughing.

"Shut it Alyssa or you will not have a ride home," said Taylor as she parked near the entrance to the jungle.

A hour later in the middle of the jungle.

"Taylor it's getting dark and Eric and Cole will get worried," said Alyssa getting worried her self.

"Just a tad longer,'' said Taylor.

The all of a sudden came a roar and sound of crumpling branches, sticks and leaves. Out jumped a jaguar. Alyssa screamed. The land below Alyssa and Taylor gave way. Both young adults fell into some hole. Both former rangers hit hard. Alyssa slowly sat up. Her ankle was painfully hurting and swollen.

"Taylor are you okay?" asked Alyssa calmly.

The blond haired Taylor said nothing.

"Taylor!" yelled Alyssa worried about her friend.

"Huh, what's going on, how did I get in this hole?" asked Taylor.

"Well, the ground below us collapsed and we fall down here. I was making sure you were all right because I believe a sprained my ankle but I'm fine. Are you okay?" asked Alyssa.

"My head is spinning and I have a really bad headache," Taylor.

"Let's see if there's a way out?" asked Alyssa.

"What is this?" asked Taylor.

"I think it was a trap for the jaguar," said Alyssa.

(Please Review. I'm working on fixing on past mistakes on past stories. Meaning I'm fixing up all the chapters)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything you recognize from the show

Claimer I do own Eugene Chilman and Eric's dog London.

Dedicated To my mom who when I was two years old.

**Lost, Injured, Wet, Rescue And A Twist**

"I think I found a way out. If we push this it should…" said Alyssa falling forward.

"I'm okay and I found a way out.'' said Alyssa as some heavy wet land mass fell on Alyssa.

"Alyssa!" yelled Taylor darting up and then started to pull and lift heavy piece of land mass of Alyssa.

"Alright since your out cold I guess I must get you and me out before this collapse on us both.'' said Taylor tying to pull Alyssa up threw a opening. Taylor got Alyssa up and then tried to pull herself up. It started down poring and it was dark out to make things worse. Taylor found a tree with a large hole in the middle. Knowing water won't get in and it would be safe Taylor was able to fit Alyssa in it and searched for something to keep her self dry but instead found a pix axe and used it too make the hole in the tree bigger so if someone finds Alyssa they can find her.

"I hope someone finds you. I must find the picture or it will be all lost forever," said Taylor.

Taylor left cold, dizzy and wet into the darkness.

Taylor found her plane and then the photo but was she was really lost and getting sick. Taylor build a small tent out of leaves, sticks and vines. She went to get some more vine for the top when she found a basket with a yellow blanket it with a bulge in it. She pulled the top of the blanket off and discover a small blond haired baby girl sleeping and a note. Taylor read it out loud.

_Dear Whoever Finds My Baby,_

_Her name is Lily Maria Chilman. I'm very sick and dieing so take care of her please._

_Love, Eugene Marie Chilman_

Taylor tock the baby with her in the hand made tent. Taylor thought about how this child would never have a mom. She cried thinking about family and longing for Eric now when she needed him. She cried for this child and the headache really was causing her a lot of pain.

(Cole's And Alyssa's House)

Eric knocked on the door with full of despair and worry in him.

"Eric get in here before you get soaked." said Cole.

Eric's German Sheppard dog came in behind Eric.

"Is Alyssa home, because I was hoping she knew where Taylor is because she never showed up for our date. It was the most important one let because I was suppose to purpose to her tonight." said Eric.

"Alyssa isn't home I was about to call Taylor looking for Alyssa." said Cole.

"Then where are they?" asked Eric.

Eric's dog brought them a letter.

"I'm so dumb." said Cole reading it out loud.

"Sorry Cole. I left without telling you. Taylor is dragging me all over the city trying to find something but she won't tell me is. I won't be later then eight o'clock and if not come and find me. She said we'll hit the jungle last. What she is looking for is a mystery to me but I'm glad to get out on a Saturday." said Cole.

"So let's hit the jungle." said Eric pulling his dog out the door into his truck. Cole fallowed Eric.

"We better find them okay." said Eric.

"Alyssa was stupid to go into a jungle because we found out she is pregnant." said Cole.

"You guys are only twenty two.' said Eric surprise by his young friend.

"Eric both you and Taylor are twenty four and still not married let." said Cole teasing Eric.

"I hope they found shelter and stayed together." said Eric paying no attention to Cole's comment.

"Probably they didn't,'' said Cole as Eric seen Taylor's jeep and parked next to it. Eric looked in the backseat seeing the left their coats, cell phones, flashlight or anything that would have help them in the jungle.

London barked at the jungle.

"What is it girl?" asked Eric.

Out came the same jaguar that Taylor and Alyssa seen.

"Beat it." said Cole scaring the jaguar away.

"I hope that didn't find them before us," said Eric worried.

"I know," said Cole worried as well.

A few minutes later they found the hole that Taylor and Alyssa fell into to.

"They fell down here." said Cole.

"Let's stay up here because it doesn't look safe." said Eric as he stomped on the ground and more dirt fell.

About five minutes later they found Alyssa.

"Thank god she's okay." said Cole relieved.

"How did I get here?" asked Alyssa.

"We hoped you knew," said Eric glad to see that Alyssa was okay and hoping Taylor was too.

"After Taylor drag me all over town. We came here then some jaguar jumped out surprising both of us. Then we fall in that hole. I didn't hit that hard but Taylor hit much harder. It tock her awhile to wake up but she did. I found a way out then something hit me. That far as remember. Taylor must have gotten me out and left." said Alyssa as London found and sniffed the pix ax and begin barking.

"I think she found Taylor's sent," said Eric

Five minutes Eric and London found Taylor's tent. Eric went in.

"Taylor," said Eric rather loudly.

"God don't scare me like that." said Taylor jumping up.

"You scared me not showing up for the date tonight," said Eric being himself.

"I know I didn't know where I was," said Taylor on her defense.

"I know but I'm so glad you are alive," said Eric.

"What is in the basket?" asked Eric.

"I found here in a bush and got what I was looking for too." said Taylor still holding her head. Eric pulled the black up and seen the blue eyed, blond haired and very fair baby girl. Then he found the letter and read it.

"Let's get her and you back to your apartment." said Eric.

"Are you okay?" asked Eric seeing how much Taylor was holding her head.

"I was dizzy awhile back with a little headache but now it's more like migraine now," said Taylor.

"Before we head out I have to ask you something," said Eric trying to get him self to say the words he took a year to come up with.

"Taylor will you marry me?" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Taylor laughing at her words.

(Please Review)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything you recognize from any show.

Clammier London the dog, Doctor Wilson, Heidi McKinley the social worker, Eugenia Chilman, Bethany Evans and Francesca James the nice next door neighbor.

**Love Of A Mother**

It was the next day at Taylor's apartment. Eric had just come in the door.

"Opps I didn't knock." said Eric about to turn around.

"It's okay. I'm awake." said Taylor came out of the bathroom with her normal yellow eagle sweatshirt and long blue jean pants.

"I called the Turtle Cove Social Workers so we can find out what is needed for the child." said Eric. A strange felling came over Taylor something she had never felt before. Is it possible she is attached the this baby girl.

"Right," said Taylor slowly.

"Don't tell me you've gotten attached to her?" question Eric knowing that Taylor was.

"I don't know I've never felt like this before. It's like when my mom gave up my baby brother James." said Taylor.

"Let's sit down and talk this out before the lady gets here." said Eric.

"Okay." said Taylor.

"Eric I know it's a huge decision. Specially with us trying to plan for a wedding but I don't know what to do," said Taylor being honest.

"Taylor it's not your fault it's just that your mother insects took over when you found her," said Eric trying to help Taylor figure her feelings out.

"What is your heart telling you because I know what mine says but I do not what yours says," said Eric also attached to the little girl.

"My heart tells me to keep her but my mind tells me to let her go," said Taylor.

"Mine is also like that as well," said Eric.

"Let's just keep her and talk it over with the social worker," said Taylor. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Eric.

Eric opened the door while Taylor still sat on the couch pretzel legged crossed.

"I'm Heidi McKinley the manger of Turtle Cove Social Workers." said the lady.

"What do you know about the child?" asked Heidi.

"I found her in a jungle. Her name is Lily Maria Chilman and her mother's name was Eugene Marie Chilman, way of death unknown. Father is a huge mystery." said Taylor scared to death of the lady as she had a flash back.

_Flashback _

"Give me the child!" yelled harshly a cubby elderly lady with a young red headed girl about Taylor's age at the time. The young girl with green eyes, fire red hair with breads hid behind the coach.

The lady snatched baby James out of Taylor's mother's arms and picked up the girl by the color of her dress.

"Nancy Earheart you better do better with the girl or else I'll be back for her too!" barked the lady slamming the door close. Nancy began to cry. Two-year-old Taylor lied on the couch with the pillow over her head trying not to cry.

_End Of Flashback_

Taylor looked into Heidi's eyes seen that same little girl.

"I know that social workers can be a little overwhelming. As child I was forced to go with my evil grandmother who raised me to take kids from there families. My grandmother was ruthless and cruel. Not to the other kids at the orphanage but me too. I'm very much deferent. I was so happy when she died." said Heidi.

Taylor was about to burst out crying in fear.

"Eric I need to get away for a few," said Taylor about to cry.

"It's bring back too many bad memories?" questioned Eric.

"Yes," said Taylor still felling horrible.

"I'll be right there." said Eric seeing that Taylor's sky blue eyes were filling in up with tears.

"Okay," said Taylor running to her kitchen.

"See she had a bad experience with a social as a two-year-old where they tock her baby brother," said Eric.

"I see," said Heidi.

"I thought I seen her somewhere. I guess I better tell her about her brother," thought Heidi.

In the kitchen things were emotional for Taylor.

"Taylor let's just get it over with and tell her we want to keep the girl," said Eric not understanding Taylor.

"I can't you see. Her grandmother that she described was the one who tock my brother and she was the little girl I seen with her." said Taylor.

"All the more reason, Taylor she may know where your brother is." said Eric. Taylor took a deep breath and knew that Eric was right.

"Sorry," said Taylor.

"It's okay," said Heidi.

Eric sat back down with Taylor

"We both decided we will keep Lily. The thing is it is better if she keep her maiden last name so it will be easier to tell her about her birth family." said Taylor.

"Great," said Heidi giving Eric and Taylor a paper.

"Read then both sign." said Heidi.

Taylor finished reading it finished and signed it.

May I asked you if you ever heard of James Dean Earheart?" asked Taylor.

"Yes. Actually we got married a year ago. The McKinley's lived right next door to the orphanage. We grew up together." said Heidi.

Taylor laughed remembering what Alyssa said about being married before her and so was her little brother.

"Not alone did Cole and Alyssa get married before me so did my little brother. Sadly our dad died in war and our mom died from breast cancer a month ago and the funeral is next week." said Taylor.

"I'll tell him." said Heidi.

Cole was working at the vet client that day. Alyssa was home alone. She was so surprised that it had took till one month to go till the baby was born to show more then just a little belly but she was still rather small of being eight months. Alyssa was busy deciding a teacher to substitute for tomorrow so Alyssa didn't have to go to work. Alyssa felt a sudden pain in her lower abdomen and realized her water broke. Alyssa dialed her neighbor's number.

"Francesca it's Alyssa Evans. My water just broke." said Alyssa.

"My husband isn't home either." said Alyssa.

Francesca ran over to Alyssa's house.

"Give me the keys to your car and I'll take you to the hospital," said Francesca. Alyssa threw the keys to Francesca and grabbed her phone. Alyssa got in the passengers seat in the front. Francesca began to drive to Turtle Cove Hospital. Alyssa called Cole at work.

"This Alyssa Evans can I talk to my husband?" asked Alyssa.

"Yes, here he is," said a lady.

"Cole it's Alyssa I have the next door neighbor Francesca James driving to the hospital. My water broke five minutes ago and I'm going into labor. Please get to the hospital. I need you Cole." said Alyssa.

"I'll head over now." said Cole hanging up. Then Alyssa called Taylor.

"Hello who is it?" asked Eric.

"Alyssa. Give the phone to Taylor please." begged Alyssa.

"Hi Alyssa what is it?" asked Taylor.

"I'm going into labor. Cole's on his way to the hospital as my neighbor Francesca James is driving me. If you can come please do." said Alyssa.

"I'm on the way." said Taylor.

A hour later in the waiting room at Turtle Cove Hospital. Cole was pacing up the hall and back over and over.

"Is Mr. Evans here?" asked a lady nurse.

"I'm Mr. Evans." said Cole.

"You have a baby girl and your wife wants to see you now." said the nurse.

Cole came into Alyssa's room.

"Hi sweetie." said Cole to Alyssa.

Alyssa turned her head to Cole.

"I'm so glad it's over." said Alyssa.

"Want to hold her?" asked Alyssa to Cole. Alyssa had the tiny baby girl in her arms.

"What if I drop her?" asked Cole.

"You won't." said Alyssa.

"What should we name her?" asked Alyssa as Cole held his daughter..

"Bethany London Evans." said Cole and Alyssa at the same time.

"You have visitors who are determined to come in." said the same nurse.

"Let them in." said Alyssa.

Taylor, Eric and Lily came in the room.

"She's so cute." said Taylor.

"I wonder who she'll look like?" asked Eric.

"Lily say hi." said Alyssa.

"Me and Cole made you and Eric godparents of little Bethany " said Alyssa.

"And Eric since London helped us find Alyssa and Taylor we use London's name as Bethany's middle name." said Cole.

Is this the end? You may ask. To this story yes but the will a squeal and a many more connect too it. Wait for the next story for Lily and Bethany's childhood, and the future of Meyers family and the Evans family.

(Please review,)


End file.
